Saiyuki Wiki
Welcome to The wiki is about the manga "Saiyuki" created by Minekura Kazuya. Saiyuki is a manga series by Kazuya Minekura which was serialized in G-Fantasy from 1997 to 2002. The story is loosely based on the famous Chinese novel Journey to the West (XīyóuJì). Currently the manga has two sequels Saiyuki Reload (2002-2009), Saiyuki Reload Blast (2009-ongoing), a prequel Saiyuki Gaiden (1999-2002) and a mini arc now running at Zero Sum Ward, -- Saiyuki Ibun (2009-ongoing). Plot Saiyuki is the story of four anti-heroes: the monk Genjo Sanzo (or just "Sanzo"), the monkey king Son Goku, the half-demon Sha Gojyo, and the man-turned-demon Cho Hakkai (formerly known as Cho Gonou). They have been dispatched by the Sanbutsushin (the Three Aspects of Buddha, who relay the orders of heaven) to travel to India to stop the possible resurrection of the Bull-Demon-King, Gyumaoh. Along the way they are beset by inept assassins, bad weather, and their own tragic personal pasts. Meanwhile, the villains, two unlikely confidants, Gyokumen Koushu (Gyumaoh's concubine, a demon) and a mad scientist, Dr. Ni Jianyi (a human), continue their attempts to restore the long-dead king. These experiments, a forbidden mixture of science and magic, spawn the "Minus Wave", infecting all of the demons in Shangri-La with madness, shattering the fragile peace that once existed between humans and demons. There are currently and counting. 250px }} ;July 24, 2010 ;Comic ZERO-SUM (コミック ゼロサム) 2010年 09月号 ;July 14, 2010 :ゼロサム WARD (ワード) 2010年 09月号 #016 ;June 28, 2010 :Saiyuki Gaiden OVA official site launch. ;June 25, 2010 :August 2010 issue now available for order. ;May 25, 2010 :コミック ゼロサム 2010年 07月号 (Zero-Sum #07 available for order) ;May 17, 2010 :Zero-Sum Ward #015 out, chapter 5 of Saiyuki Ibun, included. ;April 28, 2010 :Zero Sum #06 (June issue) , chapter 5 out. T-shirts for pre -order, possible. ;March 28, 2010 :Chapter 4 of Saiyuki Reload Blast available for order/published. anniversary cd Zero-Sum 10-05 issue, with ;March 27, 2010 :Chapter 4 of Saiyuki Ibun now at Zero-Sum Ward #14 issue. ;February 24, 2010 :Chapter 3 of Saiyuki Reload Blast now out. ;January 28, 2010 :Chapter # 2 of Saiyuki Reload Blast now out. ;January 20, 2010 :relaunch of Nitro information site. ;January 2010 :Third chapter of Saiyuki Ibun realesed. ;December 28, 2009 :Saiyuki Reload Blast chapter #1 published on Monthly Comic Zero Sum. ;November 3 , 2009 :Manga creator Kazuya Minekura revealed at this past weekend's Saiyuki Festa'09 -Saiyuki Series Dai-Genga-Ten event that her Saiyuki Gaiden manga is being adapted into an original video anime (OVA) project. The schedule and other details have yet to be determined. The manga just ended in Ichijinsha's Monthly Comic Zero-Sum magazine in June. ;November 2009 :Second chapter of Saiyuki Ibun now out. ;September 17,2009 :Manga creator Kazuya Minekura has launched her Saiyuki Ibun historical adventure series in the 11th issue of Ichijinsha's Zero Sum Ward magazine on Wednesday. According to Minekura in a July 16 blog entry, Saiyuki Ibun recounts how a man grew up to become the pivotal character Kōmyō, years before the first Saiyuki storyline. :Minekura had stated in a May 2 blog entry that her next series will be the final act of Saiyuki. However she had since downplayed that statement in a later July 12 entry. In that entry, she said that she will launch a series called Saiyuki Reload Blast in Monthly Comic Zero-Sum magazine in December. Monthly Comic Zero-Sum magazine is another Ichijinsha publication; it had serialized the Saiyuki Reload manga until its end in June. Any questions, alterations, suggestions, comment at Saiyukisama's talkpage . Category:Browse